The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0039’.
‘CIDZ0039’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red-purple decorative inflorescences, medium yellow-green foliage color, uniform habit, with strong branches and an 8 week black cloth flowering response.
‘CIDZ0039’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in a greenhouse in Bogota, Columbia. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘A7321’, with small pink, two-toned inflorescences, with a less vigorous plant habit than ‘CIDZ0039’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0039’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘A6110’ with yellow inflorescences, more disc florets, and a more vigorous habit than ‘CIDZ0039’. The resultant seed was sown and grown in a shade structure in July 2007 in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
‘CIDZ0039’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the December 2007 in a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0039’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.